


Maybe For Christmas

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: You’re a hunter and you’ve been trying to hook up with Sam all year, but things keep getting in the way.





	Maybe For Christmas

Bah Humbug; now that’s too strong!

‘Cause it is my favorite holiday.

But all this year’s been a busy blur

Don’t think I have the energy

To add to my already mad rush

Just 'cause it’s 'tis the season.

You sat in your living room looking up at the christmas tree. It’d been a busy year. You didn’t think you had the energy this year. You’d been rushing around all year. You just wanted to slow down and rest. Your phone rang. You looked at the number it was your best friend Stella. You picked it up, “Hello Stella.” She laughed, “Well don’t sound to excited. I’m having a party. Lots of hot guys come over.” You sighed into the phone, “Bah Humbug. I’m not interested Stell. I just wanna stay home this year. I feel like I haven’t had a break all year.” She sighed, “All the more reason you should come hang out with the hot guys, Y/N.” You pinched the bridge of your nose, “Stella really I’ve been running and hunting all year. I just want to chill at home with the world’s smallest christmas tree and turkey.” Stella sighed, “Ok fine Y/N, I’ll talk to you later.”

The perfect gift for me would be

Completions and connections left from last year.

Ski shop encounter most interesting.

Had his number but never the time,

Most of '81 passed along those lines.

You hung the phone up and laid down on the couch. Your mind drifted back to the ghost at the ski shop. That’s where you’d first meet Sam Winchester. You didn’t really need their help, but he sure was pretty to look at so you didn’t turn it down. At the end of the case the two of you swapped numbers. You had every intention on calling him. You just never had the time. Always running, always hunting. You sighed. The life of a hunter. You stood up and went to the kitchen and grabbed your bottle of rum. You had a feeling that this night of memories was far from over.

So deck those halls. Trim those trees.

Raise up cups of Christmas cheer.

I just need to catch my breath;

Christmas by myself this year

There was a knock on your door. You sat your cup down and went to answer it. It was your friend and hunting partner Yumi. You smiled as you opened the door for her to come in, “Come on in Yums what brings you here?” She pushed her way through the door, “I knew you’d be drowning your feelings in a bottle of rum by now. So I thought I’d come keep you some company.” You sighed, “You don’t know me Yums.” She rolled her eyes, “Y/N, I’ve known you for twenty years. Yeah I think I know you. And I know exactly what you’re moping around about.” You poured her a drink, “Yeah well so. It’s just not meant to happen Yumi. It’s been months and nothing.” She took the drink, “To missed chances.” You clinked your glass with hers, “Yeah to missed chances. And lost freaking Winchesters.” She laughed as she took a drink. 

Calendar picture. Frozen landscape,

Chill this room for twenty-four days.

Evergreens. Sparkling snow.

Get this winter over with!

You walked over to the fireplace and added another log. You looked back at her, “Why aren’t you taking it so bad? Your Winchester slipped away too.” She smiled, “He may have slipped away, but not before we had some fun. Member the ski shop. When you and Sam were doing research and we went on a beer run.” You shot her a go to hell look, “We had a deal no sex until the case was over. Even with each other. You jerk.” She giggled, “Sorry did you see how hot he was?” You rolled your eyes, “Yeah I did and I sure as hell saw how hot his brother was and I refrained from having sex with him. Think you could have held up your end of the deal too, Bitch.” She stood up and walked over to you, “Come on Y/N. You know you’re not that mad at me.” She ran her finger up your arm causing you to shiver. You looked down, “I could have had my shot Yums.” She leaned in and kissed you softly, “Don’t give me that, Y/N. You didn’t take the chance because you really like this guy and you were scared.”

Flashback to spring time saw him again

Would have been good to go for lunch.

Couldn’t agree when we were both free.

We tried, we said we’d keep in touch.

Didn’t of course 'till summer time,

You looked off. Memory number two. It was spring time. Werewolf case. You and Yumi and reached the town just as they were about to leave. Sam smiled at you from their hotel room, “Well hello there Y/N. Long time no see.” Your heart skipped a beat as you looked up into those hazel eyes, “Hey Sammy. How ya been.” He smiled, “Been good. We should do lunch sometime. Not today obviously we’re kinda rushing out of here, but maybe next week.” You looked over to Yumi, “I think we’re busy next week. I’ll call, I’m sure we’ll have a free day together. We’ll get lunch then.” Sam nodded as his hand swept up and down your arm, “Yeah we’ll make time right.” You shook your head bringing you back to Yumi, “So many missed chances.” You kissed her back. You sighed, “You’re right. That’s why I didn’t do it, Yums.” She stepped closer, “I know you Y/N. I know you better than you know yourself.”

Out to the beach to his boat.

Could I join him?

No. This time it was me;

Sunburn in the third degree.

You looked into her eyes, “I know you do Yums.” You kissed her passionately and she kissed you back. This time it was a haunted ship, they needed your help. Unfortunately you couldn’t go. You were sunburned in the third degree and couldn’t leave the house. You shook your head again as you lifted your shirt above your head. You kissed down her neck as you slowly lifted her shirt up. She kissed you and started massaging your breast as she walked you back to the couch. You fell back onto the couch laughing as she bent down over you, “I love you Y/N.” You looked up into her eyes, “I love you too Yumi.” She knelt down between your legs and proceeded to take your pants and underwear off. She kissed up your legs nipping gently as she got to your inner thigh. She reached up and massaged a breast as her tongue darted through your folds to your clit. She started doing the abc’s on your clit as you moaned out and ran your fingers through her hair. She took two fingers and inserted them deep inside you curving them just right so they would hit your g-spot. You gripped her hair tighter as you came closer and closer to the edge. You bucked up into her, and she held your hips down with her free hand. It didn’t take much longer for you to spill your essences all over here. She leaned back on her haunches, “Mmmmm Y/N I love the way you taste.”

You smiled, “Thank you Yums. It’s your turn.” You laid her back on the couch and removed her pants and panties. Then you kissed down her body sucking on one nipple then the other until you reached her center. You knelt down between her legs and spread them wide. You reached two fingers through her folds and gently started circling her clit. She moaned out and arched her back. You moved your fingers down and inserted them deep inside of her curving them just right. You kissed up her leg nipping gently. You darted your tongue through her folds hitting her clit and starting to do the abc’s and the 123’s. She moaned out louder as she bucked up into you and grabbed your hair tightly. You pumped in and out of her faster and harder as you continued licking her. It didn’t take too long before she was screaming out your name and coming all over you. You leaned back on your haunches wiping your mouth, “Damn Yums, you taste better than pie.” She blushed, “Thank you.” You laid your head on her chest, “Well you wanna take this party to the bedroom?” She giggled, “Yeah there’s covers in there.”

Now the calendar’s just one page

Of course I am excited.

Tonight’s the night I’ve set my mind

Not to do too much about it.

You woke up in the morning next to her and smiled. Then you got up and threw your night shirt on. It was time to start preparing for the world’s loneliest christmas. You didn’t mind. It’s really what you needed after the whirlwind year you’d had. You started the pies. Always had to have the pies. You were watching t.v. when Yumi woke up and stumbled into the living room. She plopped down on the couch next to you, “Did you get the number of the mac truck that hit me?” You laughed as you stood up and headed for the bathroom, “You always get a hangover with rum. Here love here’s some advil.” She took the advil and shivered, “Don’t call me love. Reminds me of Crowley.” You laughed, “Oh come on you know you think he’s hot.” She slapped at you, “Y/N, don’t make me laugh my head hurts to bad.” You walked off to the kitchen, “What I think he’s hot.” She followed you, “You drank more than me. How is it that you can be so awake and productive.” You giggled, “Um I’m the Dean to your Sam?”

Merry Christmas; Merry Christmas

But I think I’ll miss this one this year.

Merry Christmas; Merry Christmas

But I think I’ll miss this one this year.

Merry Christmas; Merry Christmas

But I think I’ll miss this one this year.

Merry Christmas; Merry Christmas

But I think I’ll miss this one this year.

You smiled at her, “Are you staying?” You knew she didn’t really have any family to go home to. Her old man would be three sheets to the wind by now and wouldn’t even care if she was there. She moved the hair out of your face, “Of course. I can’t let you spend christmas alone. No matter how much you want to Y/N.” You smiled, “And I can’t let you go back to your drunk father’s. Come on we got more stuffs to make.” She smiled, “Y/N, you know I can’t cook.” You giggled, “Well then I guess you can watch me a learn how, huh.” She laughed, “I guess you are right. Let’s get to baking.”

Hardly dashing through the snow

'Cause I bundled up too tight.

Last minute have-to-dos:

A few cards, a few calls

Because it’s RSVP.

No, thanks. No party lights.

It’s Christmas Eve, gonna relax,

Turn down all of my invites.

Everything was done baking for the moment. You looked up at her, “I gotta go out and mail these last few cards, pick up a few things. You wanna go or are you gonna stay here and nurse that hangover.” She winched, “Think I should stay here away from bright lights.” You smiled, “Ok I’ll be back shortly.” You got dressed and put on your coat, scarf, beanie and boots. It was snowing outside, you had to be warm right. Once outside you found out that dashing through the snow was a challenge since you’d bundled up too tight. You got to the post office barely in time, mailed the cards. Then back out into the snow.

Last fall I had a night to myself

Same guy called; Halloween party.

Waited all night for him to show.

This time his car wouldn’t go.

Flashback to Halloween. Had a night off. Decided to just stay in, despite Stella’s hardest tries to get you to go to her big Halloween bash. Sam called. He wanted to take you out for dinner. You agreed. Not like you had anything else going on. You waited all night before you called him back. Baby wouldn’t start. And Dean had torn her apart to figure out what the problem was. He was hoping it wouldn’t take to long which is why he hadn’t called yet. You sighed into the phone, “We have the worst luck Sammy.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, “Yeah I guess we do Y/N.” You sighed again, “Maybe it’ll work out better next time.” Then you hung up the phone.

Forget it, it’s cold, it’s getting late.

Trudge on home to celebrate.

In a quiet way unwind.

Doing Christmas right this time.

You shivered. It was getting colder. You were done. It was getting late. You were over it. It was time to go home. Finish up the stuff you had to do on christmas eve. Maybe have a few more drinks. You didn’t have a problem. You just liked to have a few drinks to unwind. After what you saw on a daily basis who could really blame you. You stepped into your house dusting snow off of you. Yumi had fallen asleep on the couch. You smiled to yourself as you took your coat and hat off. Then your boots. You went to the kitchen and poured yourself a drink. Then you went to your room and turned on your favorite christmas movie and laid in bed.

A & P has provided me

With the world’s smallest turkey.

Already in the oven, nice and hot.

Oh damn! Guess what I forgot.

The next day you woke up and got Yumi up to open presents. Then you started the turkey. Yumi came into the kitchen, “What are you doing?” You smiled, “I’m getting the turkey ready to cook.” She shook her head, “Do you ever just relax?” You laughed, “I don’t know how to dear.” She laughed, “Yeah that I can see.” You started getting everything else ready to cook. The potatoes, the green beans, the rolls, the cranberr…. Damn it you forgot cranberry sauce. “Shit.” Yumi looked over at you, “What?” You frowned, “I forgot to get cranberry sauce. I guess I gotta go find a store that’s open and get some.” She nodded, “Yeah you can’t have christmas dinner without the cranberry sauce.” You sighed, “Ok I’ll be back. Hopefully it won’t take to long. Just, um keep an eye on the turkey. If that thing on the top pops up take it out.”

So on with the boots

Back out in the snow

To the only all night grocery.

When what to my wondering eyes should appear

In the line is that guy I’ve been chasing all year.

You grabbed the cranberries and headed to the long line. You stood there glancing around. Then you saw him. Sam Winchester. Standing a few people behind you. You open and shut your eyes a few times. You couldn’t believe what you were seeing. Surely this wasn’t true. You let the people between you go in front of you. Then you stood there for a couple of minutes taking in the scent of his cologne. It smelt so freaking good. You finally turned around and looked up at him, “Hey Sammy.” He smiled down at you, “Hey Y/N. It’s good to see you.” You smiled, “Yeah it’s really good to see you too.”

'Spending this one alone,’ he said.

'Give me a break, this year’s been crazy.’

I said 'Me too, but why are you..

You mean you forgot cranberries too?’

He shuffled his feet, “I’d invite you over for dinner, but me and Dean are just having a little thing at home this year. Taking a break it’s been a crazy year.” You laughed, “Yeah I hear ya. Me and Yumi are doing the same thing. But why are you….you mean you forgot cranberries too?” He laughed, “No worse. Forgot the pies and the gingerbread men.” You looked at him in shock, “You mean yall don’t make your own pies and gingerbread men?” Sam shook his head, “No. Dean’s a pretty good cook, but he hasn’t master that one yet.” You looked down at your feet, “How long till your turkey is done?” Sam looked at you confused, “It was almost done when I left. Why?” You smiled, “Call Dean have him meet you at my house. Let’s do christmas dinner together. Tell him Yumi is there.” Sam smiled, “Best idea I’ve heard all year.”

Then suddenly we laughed and laughed.

Caught on to what was happening.

That Christmas magic’s brought this tale

To a very happy ending.

The both of you started laughing. It was clear what was happening. Christmas magic had brought this tale to a very happy ending. Yall checked out and headed to your house. Then Sam called Dean and gave him the address telling him to bring the turkey. Dean sighed into the phone, “Dude I thought it was just gonna be me and you this year.” Sam laughed into the phone, “I have one word for you. Yumi.” Dean hung up the phone fast. Sam looked at you smiling, “He’ll be here in no time.” Dean got there in five minutes flatswear. He knocked on the door and Yumi opened it, “Well hello Mr. Winchester.” You took the turkey from him and he wrapped his arms around Yumi. Dinner was great. After dinner Dean took Yumi back to the bunker, leaving you alone with Sam.

Merry Christmas; Merry Christmas

Couldn’t miss this one this year.

Merry Christmas; Merry Christmas

Couldn’t miss this one this year.

Merry Christmas; Merry Christmas

Couldn’t miss this one this year.

Merry Christmas; Merry Christmas

Couldn’t miss this one this year.

Merry Christmas; Merry Christmas

Couldn’t miss this one this year.

Merry Christmas; Merry Christmas

Couldn’t miss this one this year.

You shut the door behind Dean and Yumi. Then you turned and looked up at Sam. He smiled down at you, “Finally alone.” You stood on your tippy toes and kissed him passionately, “I’ve wanted this since the ski shop.” He lifted you up and carried you to the bedroom. Once there he laid you down softly as he gently removed your clothes. He leaned over you and kissed you passionately. His hand slowly came up your side until it reached your breast. Massaging it softly as he nipped down your jawline until he got to your neck and bit down hard. You moaned out as you grabbed his shoulders. His hand slowly slide down lower. Making it’s way to your center. He kissed down to your breast and hungrily took a nipple into his mouth. He took two fingers and pressed through your folds quickly finding your clit and working circles around it. You arched your back into him as you moaned out a little louder. He started kissing lower as he moved his fingers and inserted them deep inside you. He started pumping them in and out of you as his tongue darted out through your folds and started doing the abc’s on your clit. You moaned out his named and grabbed his hair as you bucked up into him. He curved his fingers just right to hit your g-spot as his other hand held your hips down. It didn’t take much before you were spilling your essence all over him. He leaned back on his haunches licking his lips, “You taste better than you smell.” You blushed, “Thank you.”

Merry Christmas; Merry Christmas

Couldn’t miss this one this year.

Merry Christmas; Merry Christmas

Couldn’t miss this one this year.

Merry Christmas; Merry Christmas

Couldn’t miss this one this year.

Merry Christmas; Merry Christmas

Couldn’t miss this one this year.

Merry Christmas; Merry Christmas

Couldn’t miss this one this year.

He stood up and stripped his clothes. Standing in front of you glorious nude. His fully erect cock standing tall. You moved to your knees and he shook his head, “No, this time it’s all about you.” You laid back down as he crawled back on the bed and got on top of you. He looked deep into your eyes as he lined up with your entrance, “Are you ready?” You looked back into his hazel eyes and smiled, “I’ve been ready Sammy.” He rammed deep inside you causing you to gasp out. He stilled giving you time to adjust to his enormous size. He was the biggest you’d ever had. You bit your lower lip and grabbed his shoulder tightly, then you bucked up into him, “Sammy move. You’ve got to move.” He listened. Pulling all the way out, and ramming back in. You dug your nails into his shoulders as you bucked back into him. He leaned down and bit your neck hard again. It sent a jolt straight to your center. You pulled him closer, “Sammy I’m not gonna last much longer.” He smirked, “Don’t hold on for my sake princess. Come for me.” At his words you came for the second time, all over his cock. He was close behind, filling you up with his essences. He kissed you passionately before rolling off of you, “Damn so that’s what a year of pent of sexual tension does to you.” You laughed, “We should go another year. Maybe two.” He pulled you close, “I don’t even fucking think so.”


End file.
